


Soul of a dragon - Klance AU

by NaniTheQuiznak



Series: Klance!Dragon AU [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Baby dragons - Freeform, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dragon AU, Dragon!Keith, Dragon!Lance, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied Mpreg, Jealousy, M/M, Mama Lance, Mpreg, Possessive Behavior, Romance, daddy keith, klance babies, nuzzling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 04:45:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13182639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaniTheQuiznak/pseuds/NaniTheQuiznak
Summary: Keith finally had a family of his own, he could finally love and take care of his own children. Because he himself, never had received that, he didn't know his parents. But little did he know having a nest of baby dragons, was going to put his and Lance's relationship to the test. Teaching them new stuff, and them teaching Lance and Keith a few lessons. About equality and sharing.-> Third part in the Series; Klance!Dragon AU->Triquel to 'Silver&Gold' and 'Where no one goes'*Same warnings as in my other two books of this serie*





	Soul of a dragon - Klance AU

**Author's Note:**

> [My Wattpad!](https://www.wattpad.com/user/NaniTheQuiznak)
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr!](http://nanithequiznak.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> !!!!!! (I put a lot of time Into the covers and I thank the original artists for the original pictures, but I found them on google so I don’t know the source. But I spend 6 hours editing them so yeah. I can’t add them on Ao3 in the stories? Maybe I could try on the computer, but I find it kinda sad and dissapointing.)
> 
> Enjoy reading!!

  
A cold breeze swirled throughout the cave, making the huge aqua blue dragon shiver. Like instinct, he heated up his scales, feeling the temperature of the stone like figures in his hold rise. He readjusted his body, as he curled himself around his eggs, three beautiful stone-like oval shapes. A low rumble radiated from his throat, as he puffed out a breath.

Lance had counted down the days, each one going by painfully slow. He never thought laying down, and being lazy all day could be so boring. He had always thought it was the ideal routine, but now that he has experienced it for seven weeks, he couldn't wait to escape. He isn't happy, he wants to go for a flight over the forest, take a swim in the river or by the waterfall. Anything to be out of the odin damned cave he was in, but his mother instincts wouldn't let him, and he knew he couldn't leave.

He sighed softly, nuzzling his muzzle against the eggs, his blue tail swinging from the left to the right with a steady rhythm. It could happen any day this week, he'll be a mother of three beautiful baby dragons. Lance wonders if they'll be able to shift into a human form like him or if they'll be pure dragons. Either way, he'll love them unconditionally.

A purr like sound bounced off of the cave walls, Lance immediately glanced up, letting out a warning hiss, but chirped in relieve as he saw it was his loved one. Keith chuckled and walked over to the mother dragon, dropping the fish in front of the blue scaled reptile. He leaned down and licked Lance's cheekbone, nuzzling his head against the smaller dragon's one.

Keith decided to lay down beside his mate, curving his body against the blue tail, both of the parents forming a circle together around their nest with the eggs. Lance smiled at the protective father at the other side, and silently started eating his meal. Keith ate his own portion with an amused smile, he couldn't wait for the eggs to hatch.

"What about names?'' Lance suddenly spoke, while nibbling on the fishbone. "If you want we can discus a few right now?'' Keith suggested, glancing towards the other.

"Is there a way to find out the gender before they actually hatch?'' Lance was officially done eating now and completely faced his head towards his lover. "Well, the structure of the eggs, if it's a she the egg is tall, and if it's a him the eggshell should be wider,'' Keith said nuzzling the three eggs situated between the two of them.

Lance leaned his head to the side slightly, staring at the eggs and comparing them.

"So,'' He said gently, "This one's a girl?'' He said poking the grey egg with his head, who was the most narrow. "And this one," He rubbed the yellow mixed with orange egg, with his snout, "a boy?'' The egg was the widest.

"Then what about this one?'' Lance glanced at the egg in the middle, the shell was really thick, and compared to the other two it was huge. The violet reddish colour was very unusual. Or so Keith had said, they both were worried.

"It'll be a surprise,'' Keith tried to lighten up the sudden drop in the atmosphere. Lance giggled and looked up towards the bordeaux scaled dragon. He leaned over the eggs and rubbed his snout against Keith's, making the other rumble in happiness.

"I love you,'' Murmured the red reptile lovingly.

"Aki,'' Lance suddenly said and pulled away slightly, "Huh?''

"Aki, I remember my grandma and I were searching for ancient names for my twin niece and nephew, and I remember Aki meant 'Bright','' Lance explained.

"Does it now? I like it,'' Keith chuckled slightly, "Oh! And Ari meant 'Brave!', I hope we get two girls,'' Lance giggled, he hadn't been this excited in the five weeks he'd been locked up in the cave. Keith found it the cutest sight he's ever seen, and he was happy this other individual was his.

  
The sun fell and the moon rose, the night sky had fallen upon the world. The snowdrops swirled down from the clouds, covering mother nature in a cold layer of beauty. The temperature in the air dropped tremendously once again, and Keith had curled himself around Lance and the eggs, blocking the cold wind and providing his family with extra heat.

They slept peacefully, calmed by each other's heartbeats, and equal breaths. But Lance had a feeling something was wrong, but he shrugged it off and blamed it on his over sensitive senses. In the middle of the night Lance was shaken awake from his sleep, he didn't know why.

Frantically he looked around, and he didn't smell anything strange, nothing was out of place. Keith was still there pressed against Lance and so were the eggs at Lance's other side. He decided to inspect the eggs and see if they were alright. His breath caught up in his throat, as he noticed what had made the noise. His eyes widened and his eyes started watering. He slapped Keith with his own tail, trying to awaken the other. After a few attempts the red one awoke, raising his head over Lance's shoulders, a sleepy look plastered on his face.

"What's wrong?'' He asked, the lack of sleep clearly hearable in his voice, "Look.'' Is all the smaller dragon mumbled breathlessly.

Keith glanced at the eggs, and before he knew it he was wide awake. A large fissure was seen in the Yellow orangish egg, "Oh dear odin,'' Keith managed to gasp out, nuzzling the egg, cautious and careful. He smelled the involucres, "Six hours.'' He stated.

"Six hours what?'' Lance whispered in a worried tone. "Until he'll completely hatch,'' Keith smiled,

"He?''

"He,'' The red dragon nuzzled his snout against the back of Lance's jaw, "our son,'' Keith whispered.

Lance let out a choked sob, as a tear rolled down his cheek, "Our son,'' He repeated Keith's words in a loving tone. Never did he think he'd be the carrier and a mother, but what was 'gender' anyway, does it matter? No, it doesn't, you get the same result in the end anyway, and Lance couldn't be any happier.

"Go back to sleep, you'll need the rest,'' Keith licked Lance's shoulder blade, and Lance relaxed at that, falling asleep with a bright smile and tear stains.

  
The first sun rays didn't wake Lance, but one of the eggs moving abruptly did. His ocean blue eyes snapped open, looking at the same egg from a few hours ago. The crack had grown even wider, Lance's thoughts wen5 haywire as he didn't know what to do, "KEITH!'' Lance screamed out in a hurry, he started panicking, his breaths becoming uneven.

A flash of red flew as fast as light into the cave, breathing rapidly, trying to calm his raging heartbeat.

"What?'' Breathlessly he gasped out the words, stumbling over to Lance in a hurry. He loomed over Lance's shoulders, "This,'' Lance whispered as both the parents watched the egg move slightly. Suddenly the shell cracked completely and it fell apart. A small red tail was seen, the top shell was still on the small ones head. He tried to stand, but fell back down against Lance's front leg. The mama dragon leaned down and gently pushed the egg shell off, revealing bright blue eyes, curiosity could be seen in the bright orbs, ready to learn everything there was to learn.

"Oh my lord, I just fell in love,'' Lance cooed as he leaned down and lovingly licked the little dragon's head. The small thing looked up with big eyes, and stared at Lance, then Keith and back to Lance. It opened it's small mouth, some small canines already visible, as it made a small mewling sound. It seemed like he was smiling.

Lance's heart just melted, as he nuzzled his snout against his baby, and so the small replica of Keith with Lance's eyes, nuzzled back.

Keith leaned over Lance nuzzling both of his family members, "What do you wanna call him?''

Lance leaned up, along with Keith as they both stared at the small dragon who had forced his small body into a weird position, nibbling on his own tail.

"He?'' Lance questioned and Keith hummed, "What about...'' Lance thought for a moment.

"Kota?" Lance suggested, "What does it mean?'' Keith asked while laying down behind Lance and rested his head on top of the blue dragon's back, looking down at Kota.

"Friendly and allies," Lance chuckled, as he turned his head towards Keith to nuzzle him again.

"Welcome to the family Koda,'' Keith murmured, and both of the parents laughed at the silly behaviour of the new born.

  
"Will you be okay?'' Keith questioned for the tenth time, Lance rolled his eyes. "Yes Keith, I'll be fine. I got this,'' Lance said and licked Keith's snout. Keith wanted to go hunting for dinner, but he was worried about Kota and the other eggs. It had only been three days, and Keith was already in parent overdrive mode, freaking out.

"He has been running around the entire day, I think he's tired,'' Lance stated as he looked at Kota who was curled up between his front legs, his bright blue eyes droopy. Keith leaned over Lance to glance at his son, "Alright, looks like he'll fall asleep. Just give a scream if somethings wrong, okay?''

"Yes yes,'' Lance sighed, despite a small smile forming. "I'll be back soon.'' Keith whispered and gently bumped his snout against Lance's shoulder. Once the bordeaux scaled dragon was out of sight, Lance decided to lay his own head down. He too, was pretty tired. His eyes closed as his breaths evened out, he could feel his consciousness slip away.

Lance woke up from a cold breeze, as he automatically heated up his scales again. A yawn escaped his muzzle as he raised his head, he glanced down, and saw the sleeping beauty in his hold. He realised that Kota was smaller than Lance's human form, if he could remember his size. That also reminded him, he hasn't been able to shift ever since he had been pregnant and he still can't shift back. Would he stay a dragon forever?

He was shaken out of his thoughts by the sound of flapping wings, he glanced behind him to see Keith returning home. The father dropped the fish onto the ground,  and glanced up at Lance's worried face.

"Did everything go well? You look distressed,'' Keith asked and was immediately situated by Lance's side. "Nothing bad happened but,'' Lance trailed off, he didn't know what was bothering him.

"Hey,'' Keith said in a gentle tone, as he sat down close to Lance, "It's okay, you can tell me,''

"I just, I don't know,'' Lance hesitated slightly and looked up at Keith with a hurt look, "will I stay a dragon forever?''

"Oh, it's about the shifting thing,'' Keith chuckled nervously, "Uh, probably not, but I don't think you'll be able to take care of the children if you're in your human form.'' Keith decided to speak his opinion, and glanced at the eggs.

"I know but,'' Lance took in a shaky breath, "I at least want to say a proper goodbye to my grandmother, and see my two best friends again. Tell Pidge her brother is alright and safe, and not,'' Lance's eyes clouded by sorrow, "dead.'' tears welling up in the corners. This sparked something in Keith's chest.

"I'm sorry,'' He murmured as he softly nuzzled his snout against Lance's jaw. A teardrop fell down, on top of the sleeping Kota's head. This woke up the small creature as it confusedly glanced up at his mother. Suddenly Kota started chirping, which took both of the parents' attention. He softly rubbed his head against Lance's chest, trying to cheer up his mom. This made Lance breathe out a laugh while another few tears fell down. The blue dragon leaned down and gently licked the smaller dragon's cheek. "Thank you honey.''

"We'll see, alright? And we can still send Matthew, you know?'' Keith tried to reassure his loved one, which seemed to convince Lance. "Okay,'' He whispered with a shaky breath, "okay.''

  
The next day both of the dragons were anxious, Kota had been bumping his tiny snout against the grey egg ever since he woke up. The parents think it's because it'll hatch today. In the morning Kota only visited the egg a few times, but now the sun was going down, and he wouldn't leave its side. Keith even tried to move him, picking Kota up by the back of his neck and carrying him towards his small portion of food. They had noticed Kota loved fish, mostly halibut, but he didn't even glance before he had made a protesting sound and running directly back towards the grey egg.

Keith sat by Lance, both staring at Kota and the egg. His behaviour had changed again in the past few minutes, he started walking from the left to the right in front the egg, like he was a superior. It was quite amusing but also breathtaking and exciting.

The snow was falling once again, but it didn't distract the small new born. He was focused on his fellow sibling, and them only. Kota started rubbing his snout against the shell again, making small rumbling noises. This sparked the attention of Keith and Lance, and before they could even think about it the egg had moved, and a cracking sound was heard through the cave. Bouncing off the edges of the cave, reflecting in the crystals stuck in the stone walls.

Slowly the crack grew larger, and traveled down the length of the egg. A loud pop was heard, and the egg fell apart in two pieces, revealing a small body. Lance immediately moved away the shells, and leaned back in surprise. The complete opposite of Kota was seen, the lightest shade of blue, the colour as cold as ice. Lance could hear Keith's gasp behind him

It slowly opened its eyes, Lance smiled as he saw it was a dark blue colour. But Lance's pupils dilated as it turned its head, its other eye was purple, as dark as Keith's. "Wow, she's a beauty,'' Keith said flabbergasted, his breath taken away.

"She, huh?'' Lance breath out too, he never imagined his children could be so beautiful.

"I think we should call her Ari, looks like she can take on anyone with those fiery eyes,'' Keith chuckled as he leaned over Lance to lick his daughters cheek. She squealed happily and tried to stand up but fell back down onto her face. Kota shot into action as the four day old dragon helped his sister stand up.

 

Days passed by, and there was no movement seen in the purple reddish egg, and Lance couldn't take it anymore. Keith, even Kota and Ari could sense Lance's distress.

"Hey, how about you go for a walk? Maybe a flight? You've been laying down for literally 7 weeks, maybe even more because I've lost count,'' Keith suggested as he sat down by Lance, trying to get the mother to stretch his limbs. "But—" Lance started but Keith wouldn't have it.

"Nope,'' He said, and simply started pushing Lance, the kids joining in. Lance sighed and carefully stood up, Keith helped him and lead him away from the egg. Lance's limbs felt like they were paralysed and it took a few minutes until he could feel them again. It kind off hurt.

"Don't worry, I got the kids and the egg, go take in some fresh air, you really need it," Keith said and laid down where Lance had been, heating up his scales to keep the kids and the egg warm. Lance sighed and walked out of the cave, staring at the view he got over the forest. He stretched his wings out, and immediately whimpered in pain. They felt so sore, he didn't know if he could fly. He tried to launch anyway and it actually worked, he felt better in a split second, as the cold air eased the stinging pain.

Lance closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the sensation. He trusted Keith, but his mother Instincts were going into overdrive because he left his egg alone. But he ignored it, Keith would call for help when something was wrong.

  
Precisely a week had passed ever since Ari was born, and there hadn't been the slightest movement in the last egg. Lance was back on duty watch and he refused to eat. His stomach was upside down and his guts were constantly churning. Ari and Kota were constantly by his side, and didn't leave him once.

But finally the day came, when Ari and Kota woke up in the afternoon and immediately rushed towards the egg. Lance felt his heart leap out of his chest, Keith noticed the change in atmosphere and hurried up towards the nest.

The huge egg cracked in one piece, and immediately fell apart. Lance screeched and Keith felt his head spin.

"Is that normal?!'' Lance almost shouted, he just couldn't believe that he was seeing this with his own eyes. This explained everything.

"It's not normal, it's very, very, _very rare_ ,'' Keith choked out as he sat closer to get a better look.

There they were, _two_ identical purple baby dragons. They both let out a mewling sound, and one started opening its eyes. Blue eyes could be seen, "He looks like a tough one,'' Keith laughed a breathy laugh, and Lance stared at it. Directly he tried to stand up, already expecting to fall he immediately regained balance and wobbly walked around. Until he noticed his parents, "Kai, definitely Kai,'' Lance murmured as he gently licked his baby boy.

"What does Kai mean?'' Keith asked while gently bumping his snout against the other purple dragon who was still laying down. "Triumph and victory, I can already feel that he's gonna be a fighter, and our little warrior,'' Lance giggled as Kai had already tackled Kota, wrestling him to stay on top. Lance glanced at the other twin dragon, who Keith had given a gentle lick.

It slowly opened its eyes, revealing dark purple ones like Keith's. "What are we going to call her?'' Keith asked, already knowing the answer. "Aki,'' Lance laughed, as he leaned down too and gave Aki a soft bump. She mewled and tried to stand up, while leaning against Keith's snout for support. Lance couldn't help but 'aww' as he saw the interaction between daughter and father.

He could get used to this.

  
Seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, all passed by at a quick pace. A month had passed already, and the tiny baby dragons weren't that tiny anymore. Once they reached a particular age they'd be ready for their first attempt to fly. And today was that day.

"Alright! Get your lazy butts moving,'' Keith spoke out as he bumped the four kids curled up against each other, with his tail. Ari and Kota groaned in protest, unlike Aki and Kai who snapped their eyes open at Keith's demand.

"Where's breakfast dad?'' Aki asked as she walked towards her mother, nuzzling Lance's cheek. Lance nuzzled back, murmuring a soft 'good morning' to his daughter. Kai sat by the entrance of the cave, quietly listening to the conversation. "It's time you guys earn your own breakfast, you're old enough to leave the cave now.'' Keith said with a grunt as he saw that Kota and Ari had fallen back asleep.

"With _our_ supervision, of course,'' Lance added with a glare at Keith, who just rolled his eyes and focussed on trying to get the two sleeping dragons up.

"But it's winter?'' Aki stated confused, they had only left the cave once because she was still too young back then. She and her siblings had played in the snow, for the first time. From how the forest had looked like back then she thought there wouldn't be any nutrition out there.

"How do you mean honey?'' Lance asked, confused by his daughters question.

"Don't we have a stock of food that we stashed before winter?'' She asked, and that took Keith's attention.

"If you guys don't get up you don't get any food,'' Keith growled as a last warning, he turned towards Aki, "Dragons don't go into hibernation so we don't stash food, we hunt throughout every season.''

"And we have different methods for each,'' Keith added.

"Oh,'' Aki nodded her head, she had always been a curious one. Trying to figure everything out to the core before taking actions. Unlike Kai, who always acts before he thinks.

Finally Kota and Ari joined the family, "Let's get moving,'' Keith said as they all moved out of the cave. The ground was still covered in snow, but only a thin layer. They stood a little behind the edge of the mountain inlet where the cave was situated.

"Flying is quite easy, once you find a balance,'' Keith said, "The wind will work against you, so instead of fighting back and making it your enemy? Give yourself up, become one with the wind and let it carry you. Work with the waves, and you'll reach your destination, don't work against it.'' He explained.

"Everyone spread your wings,'' Lance announced and his four children did as demanded. "Can you feel the wind beneath them?''

They nodded, moving their wings a little bit. "Alright, now this won't be as easy as your dad explained and you might get hurt. But the only way to learn it, is to do it. We can't prepare you for this,'' Lance said, you could hear the worry linger in his tone.

Keith nudged Lance's side in comfort, "Jump and keep your wings spread, remember, let the wind carry you.'' Keith said, his tone wavered a little.

Kai was the first to approach the edge, he took in a deep breath and let himself fall forward off of the Inlet. A few moments passed but there was no sign of him. His twin sister got worried as she carefully leaned over the edge to see if he was okay.

She screeched and stumbled backwards when Kai flew up, "YAHOOW!! This is awesome!'' He screamed at the top of his lungs, making a spiral in the air and diving down again, pulling in his wings. Keith and Lance chuckle at the behaviour.

Soon, after some hesitation and uncertainty, all four of them were soaring through the sky, Lance had never felt so proud in his entire life. He glanced sideways at Keith, who had the biggest smile, one that Lance has never seen before. It made him happy to see Keith with that kind of expression. Everything felt so perfect, it all fell into the right place.

  
"Moooomm,'' Ari whined for the seventh time, "What honey?'' Lance asked with an annoyed tone. "Why couldn't I go with dad?''

"I already told you why," Lance sighed, his daughter would rather spend time with Keith than him, and that was okay. What worried him was the reason why.

"But this is so boring! I wanna go explore! Not walk around and find healing plants and learn about what is poisonous and what's not!'' Ari pouted and decided to sit down in protest. Aki sighed irritated, her sister didn't want to shut up about going hunting with dad and the boys.

"Honey, look. I don't know much about being a dragon, but I just go with it, you know I learned all of this stuff from uncle Matt. Oh, he and uncle Shiro are visiting us when Spring fully arrived,'' Lance informed quickly, "And apparently female dragons have better senses in nature and finding things. Males are better in hunting and fishing. I didn't decide this, but you could get seriously hurt,'' Lance tried to explain again. He found it horrible to tell his own daughter something like this, basing off of gender once again.

"But—" Ari tried but Lance interrupted her, "BUT, I'll talk to your father about this once he gets home, now shut your trap and search for dinner." Lance said it in a way, and gave her a look that meant that there was no room for any other discussion. Ari blew out an angered breath, and rolled her eyes.

  
"Keith we need to talk,'' Lance said as the kids were eating their dinner at the other side of the cave, "Just my thoughts.'' Keith muttered as he joined Lance at the entrance, dropping down some fish and a small piece of meat.

"So, how did the hunting go?'' Lance asked with an awkward smile, already knowing the answer, "Horrible.'' Was Keith's answer.

"If Kai wasn't good at hunting we would only have fish again, and not meat for a change,'' Keith hesitated after his small outburst, "and Kota would be hurt.''

"Wait, what?'' Lance perked up at that, "We saw a buffalo in the East lands, you know we caught some small rodents before. But it's is big and needs a tactic. Now our son Kota, he sucks at hunting. Not only at fishing but he almost got himself killed too today.''

"Oh my,'' Lance huffed out a breath, "that's something. Ari keeps complaining about how she isn't allowed to hunt with you guys,'' Lance chuckled sadly, staring at the left over fishbones on the ground.

"So,'' Lance spoke out quietly, "Maybe we should give them a chance?" He suggested.

"Look, we already talked about this countless of times. I know you're all about their happiness and being equal and all, but hunting for meat is very dangerous," Keith said in a hoarse tone, his voice stuck in his throat.

"I know but, maybe if she sees how dangerous it is she won't want to hunt anymore? And maybe something save for Kota will bore him?'' Lance tried again.

Keith opened his mouth, about to say something but he held back, closing it reluctantly after gaping like a fish. He looked up at Lance's pleading look and sighed tiredly. He suddenly stood up and strolled over towards Ari and Kota. They both looked up, fear shown in their eyes as they quickly glanced to their mother at the other side of the cave who had a confused and worried look.

  
Keith took in a deep breath, "One day, tomorrow. One chance, that's it. You switch places, get rest because you'll need it.''

He turned around and walked towards his spot, heating up the ground with some sparks of fire to warm it up and laying down on the heated stone area. Ari and Kota looked up at their mother, smiles forming. Lance sighed in relieve as he gently laid down beside Keith at the other side, a little bit away from the entrance.

Keith heard Lance radiate a loving, gentle rumble and that made the hotheaded dragon melt. Keith raised his wing and draped it over Lance like a blanket. Lance snuggled closer to the warmth provided by his lover.

  
The next day the tables had turned. Both the parents got woken up by their four children. Eager to learn and to get out the cave. After the slow pace they all spread in two groups, Ari and Kota were as happy as they could ever be.

  
"Kai, you know the drill. You're free today,'' Keith nodded towards his son who happily obligated as he disappeared into the forest to search for anything that he could hunt.

"Now Ari, patience is the key in hunting, I only have it when it's for this. Fishing is easy, but there'll be poisonous fish when the they return in the rivers. But meat is healthier for dragons, so hunting is our priority.''

Ari nodded and tried to remember everything her father told her. Listening very carefully to every word he said.

  
Spring was coming back slowly, but yet at a steady pace. Bend to the ground, behind a bush Ari sat, after the talk her dad gave her this morning she promised she wouldn't get hurt. Or that she'd try not to get killed. Unlike her elder brother.

Back in the east lands where a herd of Bison's were situated grazing, was where Ari's first hunt would be. Keith watched her from a close distance, ready to help if something went wrong.

Ari watched the bison's closely, a huge dragon like her couldn't sneak up on them, so she only had one chance and she'd need to take it.

"One, two," She braced herself for the jump, "Three!" She quietly whispered shouted to herself as she made the jump. Launching herself at the flock, grasping one bison with her claws and biting the spot her father had tried to describe to his best which killed the creature without too much pain.

The rest of the flock tried to escape but she managed to grasp another two of the magnificent beasts without too much effort. Keith watched in amazement, not expecting this as she bit the exact spot three times in a row.

She spit out some blood and slowly turned around to face her father, staring at the blood covered grass. "I'm sorry I couldn't get four dad,'' She softly mumbled.

Her father breath out a laugh and she felt him nuzzle her head with his, making her look up surprised. "Your brother Kota laid down in fear when they attacked him because he couldn't hurt one of them.'' Keith chuckled remembering the moment from yesterday. Kota has never been good at hunting or hurting other animals, even if mother nature would give them back once the balance was restored. A never ending cycle. But it wasn't anything for Kota, he didn't like harm even if it was to provide his family with food.

"Even Kai didn't get three in a row, but he's a pro at fishing,'' Keith laughed and rubbed his muzzle against his daughter as an act of affection, "I'm proud of you baby girl,'' Keith murmured, and Ari didn't know what happened. But she felt happy, happier then she has ever been. And crystal like tears slipped down her icy blue cheeks.

  
"Keith, I don't know how it went with you guys, but we got to talk,'' Lance had already pulled Keith aside outside the cave.  "What?'' Keith had already been excited to tell Lance about the amazing day and the great hunt, but Lance's happy tone promised a lot too.

"I didn't even need to say what were poisoned fruits and what wasn't, he already noticed by the scent, and apparently there is an entire bush full of red berries, the ones we like so much, and he found it! Just by his smell and signs of nature! He's a natural!'' Lance spoke out with the biggest grin, but it suddenly dropped, "Please tell me everything went well with you guys?'' His eyes darkened in worry.

"Follow me,'' Keith said trying to hide his smile as Lance eagerly followed him. The blue dragon slowly came to a stop, staring at the four carcasses with wide eyes, "W-Who.. did..?'' He trailed off, shocked.

"Our talented daughter,'' Keith said and glanced at Ari who stared back at the both of them, "you were right Lance.'' Keith mumbled and licked his mate's cheek. Another pile of fish was situated beside the bison flesh, it was Kai's catch. A huge piece of bark laid in the corner filled with a pile of berries, the doing of Aki and Kota.

Lance chuckled and licked his mate's cheek, "And you're a great dad,'' Lance mumbled.

This was the family both the boys always wanted, but they knew that one day they need to let go of their kids. But you should live in the now, and they'd enjoy it for as long as they can.

Because in the end, happiness is knowing you have the power to choose what to accept and what to let go.

And when you love what you have, you already have everything you need.

Because not all treasure is silver and gold, family, friends and loved ones are the only treasures you need. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Word count; 5377
> 
> I HOPE EVERYONE HAD AN AMAZING AND COZY CHRISTMAS and I WISH Y’ALL A HAPPY UPCOMING 2018 IN 3/4 DAYS!!! 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you all for reading this (crappy) story! (Trilogy)  
>  (I edited it and reread it quite lazy so there could be some errors, lol there are always errors)  
>  I hope you enjoyed it and the series! (Klance dragon au)  
>  Before anyone is going to ask, no this is the last part and there won't be a tetralogy! (A 4th part)  
>  I have a huge writers block once again and I don't really have the patience either.


End file.
